Thieves Guild (Skyrim)
The Thieves Guild is one of several joinable factions that appear in . Stationed in The Ratway beneath the city of Riften, members of the Thieves Guild are renowned for causing trouble in the city. Members of the guild specialize in stealing objects of varying value or loaning septims. Most citizens view them unfavorably; Mjoll the Lioness has made it her duty to maintain order in Riften and pledges to dismantle the guild. Maven Black-Briar, the affluent owner of the popular Black-Briar Meadery, consorts with the guild in exchange for their aid. The guild has an uncanny luck due to certain members striking up a deal with the Daedric Prince, Nocturnal, to serve as her guardians. History Little is known about when and how the Thieves Guild was founded, but it is rumored to have been around as long as Riften has. As the Fourth Era continued, the Thieves Guild slipped further and further into obscurity and the members and regular clients began to leave (with the exception of Maven Black-Briar). Joining To join the Thieves Guild the Dragonborn must enter Riften during the day, and speak to Brynjolf, a red-headed Nord male, who can be found in the Riften Marketplace between 8:00 a.m. - 13:00 p.m. Once the Dragonborn is within proximity, Brynjolf will automatically attempt to strike up a conversation in which the Thieves Guild prerequisite quest A Chance Arrangement can be started. Alternatively, in the evenings past 8:00 p.m., the Dragonborn can encounter Brynjolf at The Bee and Barb inn, at which time he will tell the player to speak with him during the day at his stall in the Riften Marketplace. Quests Main quests #A Chance Arrangement #Taking Care of Business #Loud and Clear #Dampened Spirits #Scoundrel's Folly #Speaking With Silence #Hard Answers #The Pursuit #Trinity Restored #Blindsighted #Darkness Returns #Under New Management Small jobs Delvin and Vex offer an unlimited number of radiant quests known as "jobs." The target item(s) and location are generated randomly. Jobs can be accepted and quit at will and it is possible (and efficient) to run a job for Delvin and one for Vex simultaneously. The reward for each mission is between 50 and 500 . After performing five small jobs in Whiterun, Markarth, Windhelm, and Solitude, a special job will be unlocked for each. Killing those crucial to the job results in a failure, and no payment is given. , member of the Thieves Guild and Master Sneak trainer]] Delvin Mallory's jobs * The Bedlam Job - Steal enough items to get a given value within the assigned Hold. Legally taking an item from a house may not count towards it. **A very effective method is stealing an expensive item, going to a secluded location, then dropping it and picking it up a few times. Each time the item is picked up it counts as theft. **Items with red names are stolen items. These can only be sold to a Thieves' Guild Fence. **An easy yet slightly rare method of reaching the required goal is to accept a 'Sweep Job' from Vex at the same time, and then quit and retake the jobs until they are both in the same city. When the Sweep Job is completed, the Bedlam Job will be done also. *The Fishing Job - Pickpocket an item from a given character. **Can be difficult, but the quest item has usually a higher success percentage for pickpocketing than its usual kind, hence it is great training for this skill. **Save before pickpocketing the item to prevent getting caught and paying bounty **These are also good jobs to take if you have yet to unlock the Thief achievement. *The Numbers Job - Modify the ledger book at a given business. This is the easiest of Delvin's three jobs to complete. Near the ledger book there is sometimes a business safe box containing over 250 coins. , member of the Thieves Guild and master Lockpicking Trainer]] Vex's jobs *The Burglary Job - Steal an item from a house. **Can be done during the day or night easily, as the owner either sleeps or is at work **The best time to do this sort of job is around 7:30 PM, as there is no one at home or on the street * The Heist Job - Steal an item from a business. **If tried during the day the shop owner will most likely follow the player around. * The Shill Job - Plant a stolen item in an NPC's home. ** Similar to Burglary. May be easier since the only "illegal" part of it is trespassing, and getting caught by the guards any time during it doesn't cause it to be failed. * The Sweep Job - Steal three items from a house. City Influence Quests After completing five Small Jobs in a city, Delvin Mallory will offer a special job to restore Thieves Guild influence in that city. These quests can be taken in any order. The city influence quests are necessary in order to complete Under New Management and assume the title of Guildmaster. Becoming Guildmaster allows access to the Guild Master's Tribute Chest. Each city influence quest that is completed will add a merchant stall to The Ragged Flagon. In addition, the gold available to fences throughout Skyrim gradually increases as these quests are completed, up to a maximum of 4000. The third and fourth city influence quests will each add a new recruit to the Guild as well: first Garthar, and then Ravyn Imyan. Merchants Advantages To Joining *Access to the Thieves Guild headquarters. *A suit of Thieves Guild Armor. *Nightingale Armor, The Nightingale Blade, and The Nightingale Bow after you proceed up the ranks. *Three interchangeable unique powers once the Nightingale story arc is complete. *Access to Chillrend, potentially the deadliest unique sword in the game and strongest in the original game. *Fences who will buy stolen as well as regular goods and can carry larger amounts of gold (4,000 after completing all four improvement quests; they have 1,000 gold initially). *Tonilia, the fence for the Guild, is one of the earliest vendors to regularly sell Daedric weaponry. *Chests ranging from novice to master for building your Lockpicking skill. *Free gold and lockpicks lying around the headquarters. *Unlimited thievery radiant quests which reward gold. *Master-level training in Lockpicking (Vex), Archery (Niruin), Pickpocket (Vipir the Fleet), and Sneak (Delvin Mallory). *Guild Master's Armor (a decent light armor) and the Amulet of Articulation can be obtained once the main quest line and the guild improvement quests are completed. *Dialogue option to avoid conflict with thieves encountered on the roads, later upgraded to such thieves paying you tributes. *Guards can be bribed even if the character has low Speech skill and no bribe perk. *The Skeleton Key, an unbreakable lockpick (temporary). *The only way to learn one of the words of the Disarm shout is to complete the first six primary quests. Trophy cases Various unique items can be stolen during the Thieves Guild quests and sold to Delvin. As each is collected and sold to Delvin, they will be displayed on the shelves behind Mercer's Desk where the can freely be taken or left as decoration. By following the questline, the items appear in the following order: *Queen Bee Statue in Goldenglow Estate *Honningbrew Decanter in Honningbrew Meadery *East Empire Shipping Map in East Empire Company Warehouse *Model Ship in Snow Veil Sanctum *Dwemer Puzzle Cube in Calcelmo's Laboratory in the Dwemer Museum in Markarth *Bust of the Gray Fox in Riftweald Manor in Riften *Left Eye of the Falmer in Irkngthand Trophies also appear for completing a certain number of jobs assigned by Vex and Delvin: *Jeweled Candlestick appears after 5 jobs are completed. *Ornate Drinking Horn appears after 15 jobs are completed. *Golden Ship Model appears after 25 jobs are completed. *Golden Urn appears after 35 jobs are completed. *Jeweled Goblet appears after 45 jobs are completed. *Jeweled Flagon appears after 55 jobs are completed. *Jeweled Pitcher appears after 75 jobs are completed. *A safe appears after 125 jobs are completed. It contains random loot and sometimes special thief potions that improve the Dragonborn's stealth skills. Finally, the Crown of Barenziah is placed on the bust in the center of the shelves upon completion of the mission No Stone Unturned. Expulsion From The Thieves Guild If the Dragonborn kills any member of the theives guild, they will be expelled. The fine for returning is 1000 septims, and must be paid to Vex. Unlike in Oblivion, stealing from the Guild is not considered a crime, nor is pickpocketing an item. Tips Players seeking to complete these city quests as fast as possible should quick save before getting a new job and then ask for Numbers Jobs from Delvin and Heist or Burglary Jobs from Vex. If it is in a city whose influence quest has already been completed, quick load and try again. Another way is to quit the job Delvin and/or Vex assigned, then ask for the job again. There are no negative repercussions for quitting jobs, excluding the multiple failed missions in the quest log and the short disapproving dialogue after each quit job. Another good thing is to get 100 skill in every thieves guild necessary skill. An easy way to do that is to go to a person who teaches the skill. Pay for the five steps and then wait until you level up to do it again. Another way for lock picking is just to go to locked chests and break the lock picks until you gain the skill. For pickpocketing pickpocket people around the biggest holds (white run, riften, river wood, solitude). Don't go to the other ones. The quick save quick load tip doesn't seems to work on patch 1.6.89.0.6 for PC. Members Thieves *Mercer Frey - Guild Master *Brynjolf - Second-in-Command *Delvin Mallory - Senior Member, Gives the player Small Jobs and Special Jobs, Master Sneak Trainer, Sells upgrades to Dawnstar Sanctuary *Vex - Senior Member, Gives the player Small Jobs, Master Lockpicking Trainer *Tonilia - Fence *Sapphire - Appears around the Bee and Barb before Speaking With Silence, wanders the Cistern after. *Cynric Endell - Former Jailbreaker *Niruin - Master Archery Trainer *Rune - Member *Thrynn - Former Bandit *Vipir the Fleet - Master Pickpocket Trainer *Garthar - joins after completing three Special Jobs for Delvin Malory *Ravyn Imyan - joins after completing four Special Jobs for Delvin Malory *Etienne Rarnis - Only if completed the Diplomatic Immunity quest if you free him from the Thalmor *Molgrom Twice-Killed- Located in the Riften Jail. Associates *Vekel the Man - Runs The Ragged Flagon *Dirge - The Ragged Flaggon's bouncer, the brother of Maul. *Syndus - Arrows and weapons merchant *Herlium Lothaire - Alchemy merchant *Arnskar Ember-Master - Blacksmith *Vanryth Gatharian - Armor and weapons merchant Trainers *Delvin Mallory: Master Sneak trainer *Niruin: Master Archery trainer *Vex: Master Lockpicking trainer *Vipir the Fleet: Master Pickpocket trainer Fences Fences buy stolen goods. There are a total of nine different fences throughout Skyrim, including each Khajiit caravan: Armor sets on a male character]]When completing quests in the Thieves guild questline, the player can obtain four different armor sets. *Thieves Guild Armor (Obtained after Taking Care of Business) *Nightingale Armor (Obtained during Trinity Restored) *Guild Master's Armor Set (Obtained after Under New Management) *Linwe's Armor Set (Obtained during Summerset Shadows) *A full set of Thieves Guild Armor can be found in the training room in the Cistern. It respawns over a period of time. Reparations Thieves caught attacking other guild members or one of their associates are removed from the guild and none of the members speak to them. To rejoin the guild, speak to Vex, for a fee of 1,000 , the guild can be rejoined. Being caught pickpocketing other guild members will not result in being removed from the guild. Trivia *Unlike the Dark Brotherhood, there is no quest to destroy the Thieves Guild. *Occasionally a random event occurs where an unnamed Thief will attempt lockpick a door in any city. Guards will attack the thief until he's either dead or he escapes. The thief will never attack the player, but he can be killed without any repercussions. **Normally this random thief has: ***Gold (random amount) ***Random houseware (candlesticks, platters, plates, etc.) ***Gems (random assortment) *In the small training room in the Cistern, there are chests for each level of difficulty. These chests contain leveled loot, and will respawn after a few in-game days, providing the player with a good source of money and training. *A book written by Delvin Mallory can be found in the Flagon, called Shadowmarks. Shadowmarks are carvings into buildings near their main doorways, and are very handy in pointing out locations around cities that have good loot. *If married to a merchant, such as Ysolda, the Dragonborn may get a job to place stolen goods in their house which may be the player's house if they chose to stay in their spouse's house instead of one of their own. *Unlike the other factions, namely The Companions and the College of Winterhold, none of the Thieves Guild members can be married. This is also true with the Dark Brotherhood. *Unlike in Oblivion, the Thieves Guild of Skyrim seems to be indifferent to the poor, who no longer serve as their eyes in the world. *Most people refer to the Thieves Guild simply as "The Guild". *When doing the Small Jobs, a good way to pick a certain place for the job is saving before asking Delvin/Vex and then if not getting that town, load and try again. The jobs have a certain order, 2 at a time. Example, Riften Job, Riften Job, Markarth Job, Markarth job. Bugs * Any guild members in the Lockpick training room will say to the Dragonborn, "You're really not supposed to be here," after a failed attempt. There is no known cause, except for being exempt from the guild. Paying to get back in fixes this. * Sometimes, if an unmarked quest is completed to rebuild the Guild before completing the main questline, the Guild Masters chest may not spawn random gems and gold. * After the quest Trinity Restored is started and the Dragonborn does not follow Brynolf and Karliah, straight away, they will go to the Nightingale hall by themselves and then go back to Riften. Brynolf can be found walking around the Ragged Flaggen Cistern and if spoken to, says either "I think we can trust Karliah, lets see what she's on about" or "I'm just as baffled as you lad". This makes the main quest line impossible to continue and can only be fixed by loading an old save. * All of the quests to return the larceny targets will immediately be resolved upon obtaining the Eyes of the Falmer (if not already turned in), causing them to become normal objects, not quest objects, but Delvin will not offer to purchase any of them. (Perhaps a new glitch in v1.5) * Even after completing the entire TG Questline (unlocking all cities, caravan, and becoming GM) it is possible that the fences in the other four cities will refuse to open dialogue with your character and that the fencing booths set up inside the Ragged Flaggon will refuse to purchase stolen items. This has been brought to Bethesda's attention but as of update v1.5 there is no known resolution. * The jeweled pitcher may not show up on the shelf after doing 75 jobs for Delvin and Vex. ( Possible fix is to do 125, which also earns the Dragonborn a safe.) * Upon becoming Guildmaster, a number of members of the guild will still talk to the Dragonborn as if he/she is just another member or are trying to join the guild. For example, Dirge still threatens the Dragonborn and Vekel the Man still is dismissive towards the Dragonborn. * Getting a small job from Vex or Delvin and you quickly speak to someone else you will not activate the quest. To fix this simply accept the job again. *After patch 1.6 when the dragonborn talks to Delvin the option "i have finished special job in city" will appear. *After patch 1.6 when the dragonborn talks to Delvin or Vex for job the option will be always "tell me about xx job" even if the dragonborn has completed the same job before. * This bug appears when you had accepted a burglary job and you enter the house, get caught and then decide to quit the job (you may notice that even if you get caught, you just have to get out of the house and retry to steal the object without being noticed). When you further accept a similar mission that takes place in the same house, you will be abble to steal/take the item you're interested in, and then, the object that you lefted here by quitting the last quest will be at the same place and you'll not be abble to take it. * Sometimes when doing The Fishing Job the target may have been killed, rendering the quest umcompletable. Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} |trophy = }} ru:Гильдия Воров (Skyrim) it:Gilda dei Ladri (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Category:Skyrim: Factions